dd_5e_italianofandomcom_it-20200213-history
D
AVVISO IMPORTANTE Nell'edizione 2019 del Lucca C&G è stato annunciato che lo strumento digitale ufficiale D&D Beyond inizierà ad essere fruibile anche in lingua italiana (cominciando proprio dal Manuale del Giocatore). Cosa comporta tutto ciò per la wiki? Forse non tutti sapranno ma FANDOM, il 12 Dicembre 2018, annunciò l'acquisto dell'azienda Curse Media e, insieme ad essa, diventò proprietaria del sopra citato strumento digitale. Ciò comportò alla wiki americana di eliminare tutte le informazioni che fosse possibile ottenere attraverso D&D Beyond. Tutto questo per dire che, qualora verrà intimato di rimuovere il materiale qui presente in lingua italiana, ci troveremo costretti a farlo. Tengo molto a ringraziare tutti coloro che hanno usufruito delle informazioni presenti nella wiki e preciso che, comunque, questa non cesserà d'esistere. Dovrà solamente essere riprogettata verso un'utilità complementare alle informazioni ufficiali e di consultazione riguardo materiale homebrew sia proveniente dall'Italia che da altre parti del mondo (qualora i creatori del suddetto materiale siano d'accordo, ovviamente). Infine, ringrazio lo staff della Wizard of the Coast per aver riconosciuto l'assidua passione per D&D del nostro Paese e spero che la disponibilità della totalità dei manuali esistenti per la 5° edizione arrivi presto. Infine, un ringraziamento di cuore a tutti i contribuenti ed i lettori che hano frequentato questo nostro piccolo angolo di community. Spero che continuerete a seguirci con la stessa assiduità di sempre anche perché, statene pur certi, l'evoluzione è già in progettazione. Sinceramente vostro ~Cocoarou La d20 favicon è stata creata da Andrew Doane, è stata scaricata da Noun Project ed è sotto la licenza Creative Commons CCBY. ---- Questa Wiki descrive le regole disponibili per la 5a edizione di Dungeons and Dragons, a partire dall'inizio del 2018. Questa Wiki non è una ristampa dei libri e non sostituisce l'acquisto delle regole reali del gioco. Le informazioni fornite da questa Wiki sono solo ciò che è ritenuto essenziale e quindi, per natura, sono incomplete rispetto ai libri. Non è destinato a essere un manuale di gioco. Si prega di non utilizzare questo Wiki come sostituto per le pubblicazioni effettive fornite da Wizards of the Coast, e assicurarsi di acquistare il materiale ufficiale quando possibile. "Dungeons & Dragons" e tutti i contenuti ivi inclusi ma non limitati a: nomi e meccaniche degli incantesimi; specie, tratti e immagini di nomi di località e contenuto di personaggi, inclusi nomi e immagini di scenari, storie o altre avventure pubblicate e meccanica e regole del gioco © Wizards of the Coast LLC e Hasbro, Inc. 1995-2018. La Wiki di quinta edizione di D&D è realizzata dai fan per i fan e non genera entrate utilizzando la proprietà di Wizards of the Coast. Inoltre, non è affiliato o approvato da Wizards. Parti dei materiali utilizzati sono di proprietà di Wizards of the Coast. Cos'è Dungeons & Dragons? Dungeons and Dragons (D&D) è un gioco di ruolo fantasy di penna e carta che ha attraversato molte iterazioni (la più recente 5a edizione). In esso, i giocatori progettano personaggi per il gioco di ruolo e completano le missioni e le sfide presentate dal Dungeon Master (DM), combattendo i nemici e risolvendo enigmi lungo il percorso. La trama di ogni gioco è normalmente in forma libera: il DM può decidere cosa includere e i giocatori contribuiscono con i loro stili di gioco unici. Anche se si usa una campagna pre-sceneggiata, l'esperienza può essere molto diversa a seconda dei giocatori. Tabella dei contenuti Razze * Elemental Evil Player's Companion ** Aarakocra ** Svirfneblin ** Genasi ** Goliath * Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica ** Centauro ** Goblin ** Ibrido Simic ** Lossodonte ** Minotauro ** Vedalken ** Viashino * Manuale del Giocatore **Dragonide **Elfo **Gnomo **Halfling **Mezzelfo **Mezzorco **Nano **Tiefling **Umano * Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes ** Eladrin ** Shadar-kai ** Duergar (Nano Grigio) ** Gith *** Githyanki *** Githzerai ** Sottorazze Tiefling * Plane Shift: Various ** Etereo ** Khenra ** Kor ** Naga ** Sirenide ** Tritone di Zendikar e Ixalan ** Vampiro * The Tortle Package ** Tortuga * Volo's Guide to Monsters **Aasimar **Firbolg **Goliath **Kenku **Lizardfolk **Tabaxi **Tritone **Avventurieri Mostruosi ***Bugbear ***Goblin ***Grung ***Hobgoblin ***Coboldi ***Orchi ***Yuan-ti Purosangue * Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron ** Cangiante ** Forgiato ** Kalashtar ** Morfic # Extra #* Gnoll * Eberron-Rising from the last war ** * Homebrew ** Golem ** Damphir ** Ciclopi ** Bruto ** Kri ** Mousefolk ** Squirrelfolk ** Rabbitfolk ** Rhino-folk ** Pandafolk ** Tigerfolk ** Lionfolk ** Catkin ** Angelo della morte ** Mezzi-gnomi ** Mezzi-nani ** Mezzi-giganti ** Mezzi-basilischi ** Mezzi-geni ** Mezze-driadi ** Elfi fatati ** Mammuthauro ** Satiro ** Ninfa ** Fata ** Mezza-fata ** Medusa ** Arpie ** Chimera ** Entling ** Driade ** Fantasma ** Revenant ** Formiche giganti ** Aligotari ** Lion Kin ** Slime ** Soul Stitched ** Envir ** Cyborg ** Raven Children ** Sottorazze umane ** Sottorazze Orchi ** Sottorazze Elfi ** Sottorazze nani ** Sottorazze Halfling Classi *Picchiatori **Barbaro **Guerriero **Ladro **Monaco **Paladino **Ranger *Incantatori **Bardo **Chierico **Druido **Mago **Stregone **Warlock *Homebrew **Cacciatore del Sangue **Nidiante Incantesimi *Manuale del Giocatore *Xanathar's Guide to Everything *Incantesimi Psionici (Unearthed Arcana) Talenti Un talento rappresenta una dote o un'area di esperienza che conferisce a un personaggio alcune capacità speciali. Incarna un genere di addestramento, esperienze e capacità che vanno otlre ciò che una classe fornisce. Certi livelli di classe forniscono al personaggio il privilegio Aumento dei Punteggi Caratteristica. Usando la regola facoltativa dei talenti, il personaggio può rinunciare a quel privilegio e acquistare invece un talento a sua scelta. Può prendere ogni talento soltanto una volta, a meno che la descrizione di quel talento non specifichi diversamente. Un personaggio deve soddisfare gli eventuali prerequisiti specificati in un talento al fine di acquistare quel talento. Se perde il prerequisito di un talento, non può più usare quel talento finché non recupera il relativo prerequisito. Per esempio, il talento Lottatore richiede al personaggio una Forza pari o superiore a 13. Se la sua Forza scende a meno di 13 per qualche motivo (per esempio con una potente maledizione), il personaggio non potrà beneficiare del talento Lottatore finché la sua forza non sarà ripristinata. Lista dei: Talenti.Categoria:Navigazione